SupermanBatman: War
by MynameisChristoph
Summary: Superman. The world's finest Superhero. He's the last son of Krypton and a real American boy. On a trip to Gotham City, Superman comes in conflict with Batman and his partner Robin. In the middle of this, a party of 3 Kryptonians come to Earth, led by Dru-Zod. And one of them is pregnant.


June 13 2011:

Clark Kent. The Last Son of Krpyton. His god like physique hugged by a navy blue suit. A metallic red S against a black shield embossed in his skin tight suit. He twists his scarlet red cape in fear, and reservation. He sits on the bed of his room in Cobblepot hotel. Gotham city is beautiful in even under the overcast sky. Lois holds his hand. The TV rambles on about a falling space station called the lighthouse. Clark stares at the TV, nothing but fear written all over his face.

"Clark." Lois says. "You know what you're about to do right?"

"I know Lois." Clark sighs.

"Why are you doing it?" Lois strokes his chin. "You know this will mean for you."

"I know." Clark says. "But it's what I was meant to do. I'm tired of being lonely. I'm tired of hiding."

"You'll only be even more of an outcast than you all ready are." Lois grabs his face. "Don't you remember what your dad said-."

"I know you're mom always raised you to be the optimist but you can't deny your dad knew what he was talking about."

"I know."

"You keep saying you know but I don't see any sign of you stepping back from this. I know what you're going to do and..."

"Lois!" Clark snaps. "I'm 25 now. My dad was talking to 12 year old boy when he told me to hide. Yes, he told me I hade to keep that side of myself a secret. But he also told me this. He told me 'Clark, people will be afraid of you. And you'll change things, everything. It's a responsibility you're not ready for but someday you will be, and you'll be able to hold the weight of the world on your shoulders, cause you won't be a boy, you'll be a man.'"

Clark stands up. He walks out to the balcony. Lois walks behind him. Clark and Lois hug each other.

"This is what I've always wanted to do." Clark says. "I want to help people, but I don't want to hide anymore. And who knows." Clark smiles holding up Lois face. "Maybe there are others like me. And they'll be inspired to the same."

"For what?" Lois smiles. "So you and them could team up and fight crime together."

"Hopefully." Clark grabs Lois and kisses her passionatley.

Finally Clark jumps off the balcony. He flies down farmount street. Past his reflections in the glass panel skyscrapers. He looks down. People, originally looting and pilavging as they try to escape their doomed city, stare up at him. They've never seen anything so amazing. They don't have to believe that a man can fly, they now KNOW that a man can fly. Clark finally flies out of the populated area and over the Martha Wayne Park, 5 acres of lush green. The wind flies in gently Clark's hair. He smiles, he's been crusing for now but now he's ready to really fly. He pulls his arm back and takes a deep breath. BOOM! Clark flies faster than he ever has. Block pass by in minutes, seconds. His hair pushed all the way back.  
The Gotham Susepnsion bridge connects Gotham city to the Narrows, an island of the poorer residents of Gotham city. There is an exit on either side of the bridge. They lead to the JFK parkway. The JFK parkway, which runs the entire length of the Alan Wayne River, is packed with traffic. Three lanes of cars heading out of Gotham city. One of the cars is a lincoln limo, with a man in it.  
Bruce Wayne. 33. Thin lips. A traingular jawline. A pair of green eyes. A smooth oily black mullet that goes all the way to his shoulders. He wishes he wasn't in that limo as the Lighthouse falls to earth. He wishes he could save the people of Gotham. He wishes he could dawn his suit. Suddenly people start to leave their cars. Chaos erupts around Wayne's limo. Wayne can't even get out as people are running out at such a fast rate. Bruce looks out the window. There's a fire ball. Glowing yellow hot. A stadium sized pod with open wounds where dorsal fins used to be. Bruce stares wide eyed, he remembers the feeling of fear.  
Suddenly like a bullet, a red blurr hits the fire ball. The ball changes trajectory. The ball slowly but surely changes its course from the JFK parkway towards the river. It hits the river with a splash. Large waves splash over the Alan Wayne bridge. The people stop screaming they look on at the strange gigantic pod, with it's many open wounds. Suddenly something shoots out of the ship. The people flinch. 3 lanes between the bystanders, and the river. Suddenly a strange figure falls from the sky. He hits the pavements creating a small crater, and sending some asfalt flying. Out of the dust comes Clark in his costume. The people and Clark are separated by the divider. He smiles warmly at the people. They stare back in amazment. They're all silent. Too scared to cheer but too amazed to move. He looks back at the Lighthouse.

"That was me!" Clark says smiling. "Don't worry people of Gotham. I'm here to help."

Bruce stares at him. Clark waves at him directly. Bruce is amazed, but horrified. Grateful but disgusted.

"Don't worry this isn't the last you've seen of me." Clark smiles. He takes 3 running steps before flying into the air.

Bruce stares on. While others see a hero, Bruce sees something else. He sees the end.

2013:

Gotham City. Batman rides through the streets in his Batpod; a sleek, low to the ground motorcycle. Yellow headlights mark its approach. Criminals cease their crimes and move out the way as it comes down the street, nearly silent except for a whirring noise. Snow lines the streets, but the Batpod splits the snow like a knife through butter. Batman's cape flaps in the wind.

Redheaded man walks onto the corner of Fulton Ave and Butler Street. The snow chills him to the bone, as he looks up at the bright skyscrapers of downtown, carrying a sign, "THE END IS NIGH". Where he stands now the only lights are those of the street lamps. He turns on Butler Street. Suddenly snow splashes in his face causing the man to fall. He coughs as snow invades his sleeves and underpants. A pair of yellow eyes looks down at him. They belong to the cowl of Batman. He dismounts the Batpod. His shoulders square and his cape draped over his shoulders, falling down past his feet and dragging on the floor. The wind blows on it revealing Batman's gold utility belt, and the yellow bat plastered on his chest against his black uniform.

"Walter Kovacs." A low whisper escapes Batman's frigid lips.

"Batman." Kovacs says devoid of fear or emotion.

"What are you doing out of Arkham?"

"Same reason you're out. This city needs me."

"It needs me. Not some crazy."

"You talk about us like we're separate."

"We are." Batman grabs Kovacs' scarf. "We may both fight criminals but you're a killer."

"As are you." Kovacs gets up. "How many has the Joker killed because you refuse to kill him?"

"Walter-."

"You keep calling me that." Kovacs turns around. "I don't like you."

"Did you ever?"

"We shouldn't be fighting. We should be together. Could be if you weren't so weak." Kovacs walks away. "Unfortunately for you, I've been deemed stable. GCPD still doesn't know. If you'll excuse me I'll get my face back, after which, I'll find the Joker and I will kill him."

"You're lucky Kovacs."

"That's not my name." Kovacs calls.

Batman stands under the lamppost. He takes out a tape recorder.

"Case name: Killing Joke. Friday, December 13th. My lucky night. Parents killed 20 blocks north of here, 20 years ago. I've been thinking, about the murders of many of my recurring villains. Harley Quinn; thrown off a 30th floor balcony, rope around her neck; Joker remains unphazed by incident. Miranda Tate; 4th degree burns over 50 percent of her body; should be easily fixed considering her father's resources. Anarky; meat cleaver to the face. Kovacs had one word for all of them, 'good'. He said the same of his breast cancer ridden mother. Can't tell for sure if he is responsible. Based on eyewitness accounts he and killer have a very similar psychosis. Must investigate further."

Batman mounts his Batpod. The sound of a camera flash causes Batman to turn and look down Butler Street. A red flash disappears behind a building. Batman dismounts the pod. Another flash, but this time from above. Batman looks up, as a pair of red eyes stares at him from the top of the lamppost. A cape flutters in the wind. The figure disappears. Batman looks around confused. He decides to ride down Butler Street.

Batman rides down the cobble stone streets of the Navy yards looking over the Alan Wayne River. Abandoned warehouses and factories everywhere, the fences surrounding them branded with the black and yellow WayneTech logo. The lampposts become fewer and farther in between. Finally Batman stops in front of an abandoned steel mill, he remembers walking down here with his grandfather, Alan Wayne. He also remembers trying to man with a black and white face, the black constantly changing, never mixing with the white, never grey. Stopping the man from putting a meat cleaver through the Red Hood's helmet. He regrets stopping him. Another flash. Batman finally sees who's taking the pictures. A red figure runs behind a truck sitting in the parking lot.

Batman dismounts the pods and walks towards the truck. A light wind causes his cape to billow behind him. He comes closer and closer to the truck. He clenches his fists.

"If you want pictures you could ask." He says, projecting his voice.

Finally Batman reaches the truck. He turns to see nothing. He walks along the side of the truck; the red, white and blue LexCorp logo plastered on the side of the trailer. Batman stares at 2 footprints in the snow by the truck. He feels a hand tap on his shoulder. He swings at the person behind him, the camera flashes in his face. He growls swinging. As his eyesight clears, he finds no one there. He walks into the light of a lamppost. No one is around the lot. He sees a camera flash from the corner of his eye in the bushes on the other side of the lot. The bushes rustle as some red blur flies out of it. Batman tires to track but it disappears. Suddenly he has the feeling something is beside him, he hears a camera whirring as it focuses. Batman grabs the camera and lunges at the one holding it. He brings the man down on to the snowy lot. He looks down at the man, a red cape covering his back

"You've got 2 seconds to explain before I start breaking fingers."

The man gets up. His large biceps, broad shoulders, and slim waist hugged by a navy blue skin suit. His thin lips spread into a smirk. A camera around his neck and a metallic S embossed in his skin suit.

"You." Batman says. Putting up his fists.

"Yeah." He says. "Me. I'm just getting some pictures."

"I've only seen you in the news."

"I can say the same for you." The man puts his hand out. "Superman."

"Batman." Batman grabs Superman's collar with his left hand and rips off the camera with the other. He lifts Superman over his head and throws Superman into a bush, 16 feet away. Superman lands headfirst, his legs sticking out of the bush. "Now get out of my town."

Before Batman even knows what's going on he finds himself skipping across the snow like a stone. He lands on the hood of the truck, and falling on his face into the snow. As he gets up a pair of red boots stands in front of him.

"My camera." Superman says.

Batman gets up, staggering. He swings but Superman dodges. Batman goes all out. Using every gadget in his utility belt. Driven to desperation Batman turns to his fists, busting out all his kicks, punches and chops, all his knowledge rendered useless by Superman's inhuman reflexes. Batman ceases.

"I didn't mean any spite but I don't like it when I'm attacked." Superman says. "Now let's stop this before it goes any further." Superman holds out his hand. "May I have my camera back, please?"

"DAMN YOU!" Batman leaps at him.

The 2 fall in the snow. Batman stands over Superman. He punches Superman in the face repeatedly, alternating between arms.

"WHO?! THE HELL?! DO YOU THINK?! YOU ARE?!" He screams between punches. "I'M! THE GODDMANED! BATMAN!" He stops, the pain in his hand is crippling. Superman looks up at him. Not a single bruise on his face.

The camera flash blinds Batman. Batman takes off his cowl and rubs his eyes. As his vision clears, he sees Superman floating above him, a look of shame on his face.

"I have to apologize I shouldn't have taken you by surprise like that." Superman says. "I didn't mean for us to fight. I just needed some pictures. Maybe our next encounter can be more fruitful." Superman says reassuringly. "Do you need me to take you to the hospital?"

"Go to hell."

"Right, let me bring you your motorcycle."

Superman floats away and places the Batpod in front of Batman gently. Batman looks perplexed.

"Again, really sorry about the mess."

Batman stares at the blue Boy Scout as he floats away. He has no idea who he is so he can't get the camera back. He scowls.

"Superman, huh?" Batman puts back on his cowl. "I'll be ready for you next time."

"One hundred. One hundred and one. One hundred and two. One hundred and…argh!"

Jason Todd jumps off the pull up bar. His arms are sore after his long arduous workout. Mobs of bats fly around the stalagmites hanging from the ceiling of the black chamber he stands in. At age 17, Jason is quite the specimen with a strong jawline, bright blue eyes, a slim, yet athletic, and toned body, with a six-pack, V-lines, and veins visible in his arms.

Jason, hands on the belt buckle of his black pants, stares at cases with 3 different variations of Batman's costume, one black and grey; militaristic and sleek, one black and dark blue; militaristic and bulky, another black and red; predatory and animal-like. Jason walks around the cases to the waterfall behind them. He places his hands under the water. He places his hands on the rocks behind the waterfall. The water is cold but it hardly affects Jason, in fact he revels in it as it drenches him, even seeping through the cloth of his pants. The muscles of his body contract, but he likes it.

Officer Dick Grayson, 23, black hair that cascades on to his forehead, walks out of a pair of silver elevator doors and down the stone corridor, which open to the view of one large waterfall. Dick walks in and stares at the black chamber. The sound of water echoes throughout the chamber. The walls of the chamber are shiny and black. Grayson looks around with nostalgic wonderment. The eye shine of bats can be seen all around the chamber. He walks down the smooth raised black path. The path splits leading to 2 platforms. One on which the Batwing, Batman's plane, sits with a waterfall behind it. The other platform has a strange computer set up.

Dick stares at the computer set up as he walks to the platform. The many computer screens form a semi-circle around a chair. The screens all show many views of Gotham city; city hall, Crime Alley, the outside of the First National Bank, and various other criminal hotspots. Some are looking directly into people's houses. This visibly disturbs Grayson.

He looks back at the workout equipment, and the cases with the Bat suits, and the waterfall behind them, all the way to the right of the suits there's a red costume, red and black fitting to an athletic teenage form, a yellow r placed against a black circle. Finally Jason emerges. He flips his wet hair as he walks out.

"S'up." He says walking toward Dick.

"S'up." Dick says.

"What are you doing here?" Jason says, curiously.

"Just came to check up on the old place." Dick says staring at the shiny black walls.

"You're Dick, right? "

"Yeah, Dick Grayson." Dick says staring at Jason. "You're the new Robin?"

"Yeah, Jason Todd." Batman tells me all about you, says I remind him of you." Jason smiles proudly, "Even got a tattoo." Dick stares at the red Bat symbol on Jason's left pectoral. Suddenly Jason's right foot swings at Dicks face. But Dick's reflexes kick in as he blocks the kick and almost breaks Jason's leg but he stops himself, letting go of his foot.

"Jesus kid." Dick sighs as he holding his chest as if he had a heart attack.

"Holy crap, you really were trained by Bruce."

"Don't pull that crap again." Dick says. "Secondly, did you just bathe under a waterfall with your pants on?"

"Don't judge me."

The whirring noise of the Batpod echoes through the chamber. The sound of boots clapping against the graphite floors follows. Dick looks on as Batman walks up the raised path. Batman stares at Dick as he walks up the path. He walks past Dick and straight to Jason.

"Hey, Bruce." Jason smiles.

"Hello Jason." Batman says. "Are you ever going to take a shower like a regular person?"

"Nope." Jason laughs. Batman just smiles warmly and pats Jason's head.

He takes a seat in his chair and removes his cowl. Underneath the cowl Batman has a narrow features, a triangular jawline, with green eyes. A smooth black mullet falls from his head and curves upward at his neck.

"Bruce." Dick says.

"Dick." Bruce says, barely removing his eyes from the screen.

"How are you?"

"Fine." Bruce says. "Still on the force, I see."

"Yep." Dick says proudly.

"Neat." Bruce says moving in closer on the monitor.

"Actually making a difference." Dick sneers, looking down at Bruce. "Better than sulking in a cave."

"Hnn." Bruce scoffs.

"Hnn."

"So what was it like between you two. I bet it was awesome." Jason says. "Dark Knights, flying in on criminals, instilling the fear in them. Did you enjoy it, Dick?"

"Are you going to put on a shirt kid?"

"Why?" Jason flexes the muscles in his back and arms. "Feel that, Dick. Real muscles. All the pain, all the gain."

"Right." Dick says. "Aren't you cold?"

"The more pain…" Bruce chimes, getting up from his seat.

"The more gain." He and Jason chorus each other, the two chuckle as Bruce roughs Jason up a little bit. Dick stares, heart warmed but mind disturbed. Bruce looks up from giving Jason a great big noogie. "Uh, Jason, me and Jason, I mean, Dick have to talk."

The shirtless 17-year-old walks out of the cave, beads of water lining his body and his pants holding tight to his lower body, making squishing noise as he walks. Bruce looks warmly on at the boy. That warmth disappears as he turns to Jason.

"Good god. He's like a younger version of those models for the cover of those crappy romance novels for 50 year old women."

"Don't let his pretty looks fool you. He was easy to mold." Bruce says just after Jason leaves hearing distance. "He loved the rush of running through the night swinging from building to building, dodging bullets. The exercise, and workouts were difficult but he loved the work, the sweat, the grime all of it. But he lacked morals. He was ready to kill, and would've liked to kill. I can't let him do that."

"Why, Bruce?" Dick snaps. "Didn't you learn from me?"

"Yes I did. But Jason is different." Bruce sneers. "Very different."

"So are you." Dick says. "I was the one who went out with you and you said no. You told me to go home, but I proved myself worthy of standing alongside you. But you betrayed my trust. And I don't want you to ruin another child."

"I didn't ruin you, Grayson, you drama queen." Bruce says sitting the chair. "You just weren't as ready as you or I thought. Jason understands why I do what I do it. You still, 8 years after your first run on the streets, don't get it."

"Oh, I get it all right Bruce, but I don't like it." Dick sighs. He spins Bruce's chair around. "Look I don't want to see his life put in danger. He's young, give him time before you let him on the streets."

"He's ready." Bruce says, "He knows it. I know it."

"Damn it Bruce! Don't you remember all the times you nearly got me killed!? You took me off the streets till I was ready-."

"Jason isn't you!" Bruce snaps and stands up. His voice echoes throughout the chamber. "He's strong! He's ready to do whatever it takes to clean up this city! With him at my side we've cleaned up the city faster than you or I ever could have! He puts you to shame!" Bruce sits back down. "Y'know, I think I know why you don't like Jason. It's because when I'm done, and you know what I'm about to say is true, when I was done, you were going to be the one to take my cowl, but now I've found someone worthy to carry this symbol." Bruce points at the yellow Bat-insignia on his chest. "And it's not you."

"Whatever, Bruce." Dick says walking out of the chamber. "I don't care, honestly. I've outgrown that symbol, and I've outgrown you."

Dick leaves as Bruce stares at his computers. After a little while, Jason comes back, still shirtless but dry and dressed in new sweat pants. Bruce looks at him. Jason looks concerned.

"I heard you screaming." Jason says. "Grayson gave you trouble?"

"He tried to act like a man so I treated him like one."

"Did he cry?" Jason sneers sitting in Bruce's chair.

"Nah, he didn't. He shouldn't be coming back." Bruce says. He gets up and removes his gloves.

"So what do you want to do?" Jason asks, spinning around.

"I want to keep an eye on the monitor." Bruce says. "There could be a crime going on and if there is we need to-."

"We could but that's just work." Jason rolls his eyes. "Let's do something to make you feel young."

"Doing anything with you makes you feel young." Bruce says rubbing his hand through Jason's hair. "Any ideas?

"I don't know." Jason shrugs looking up at Bruce. "Watch a movie?"

"Okay." Bruce smiles. Bruce purses his lips and gives Jason a nice kiss on the cheek. "Let's us find a movie to watch."

Bruce walks out of the chamber, with his arm wrapped around Bruce.


End file.
